


Take My Waking Slow

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Series, Romance, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, there was no artifice. There was no room for it in the space he’d made for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Waking Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow.  
I learn by going where I have to go. _ \-- Theodore Roethke

 

Jack had given up fighting his body clock. Two years into retirement and he still woke at 6 a.m. without fail. It didn’t matter when he went to bed  -- later these days and for any number of reasons, usually Daniel-related when they managed to squirrel away some time together – the early-morning awakening was ingrained. A part of his DNA.

This morning, the sun streaming in through the cabin window was an unexpected delight. The forecast was for snow. He watched the shadow of the trees playing off the walls, bending and swirling like the most graceful of dancers.

He blinked, yawned and turned over to face Daniel, who was lying on his back, mouth slightly open, snoring softly. His hair, graying more quickly now and not just at the sides, was mussed and unruly. Two days’ worth of salt and pepper beard shadow aged him further. Jack didn’t care. He had the man with him for a whole seven days. Count them. This was day two. Plenty of time ahead.

Instead of rolling out of bed immediately, as was his customary habit, Jack snuggled deeper under the covers and closer to Daniel, resting his arm across Daniel’s chest. Daniel shifted slightly to accommodate him, never waking, always trusting, even in sleep, and his breathing settled again.

Jack closed his eyes.  He felt a profound sense of peace. He was at the cabin, where he always felt most himself, and he was with the lover who allowed him to be that man. Here, there was no artifice. There was no room for it in the space he’d made for them. Here, there was honesty and love and time. Jack had craved those things all his life and it was only now that he truly had them.

Jack’s mind drifted, to vague plans for a hike before the snow set in, to fixing the coffee machine (Daniel had nearly turned tail and driven right back to the airport when that little problem was revealed to him) to last night’s fierce, possessive lovemaking that had left Jack blissfully exhausted and Daniel in exultant tears. He’d apologized for the dampness on his cheeks; Jack just kissed it away and hugged Daniel close to him. Apologies weren’t necessary. They responded to the emotion of being together after months apart in their own ways. They simply ... dealt.

The heat under the covers lulled Jack back to the brink of sleep again and it seemed like a dream when Daniel moved onto his side and turned Jack gently onto his back. Jack let Daniel handle him. It was one of the joys in his life; he was safe, loved.

Daniel reached for him by instinct, as naturally and inexorably as the waves met the shore.

Soft, wet kisses peppered Jack’s stomach as Daniel took his time mapping Jack’s body, getting to know him all over again; that’s what time and distance did, made every time a first time. Jack stretched languorously as Daniel’s knowing mouth found his cock. He was soft, nowhere near awake enough to be hard, but the pleasure Daniel took in slowly, sleepily lapping his shaft, nuzzling his balls, kissing the skin of his inner thighs gradually brought him up in Daniel’s mouth.

Jack let out a long “Uunnnhh” as Daniel teased the tip of his cock with soft sucks, his lips feather-light, barely there. It was achingly loving and tender and so wonderfully slow. Jack fucked Daniel's mouth in a rhythm of their own making, so familiar and so right.

Jack wanted it to last forever, wanted to stay here until he took his last breath, but Daniel was talented at this and knew just what Jack wanted and needed, even in the depths of their mutual lassitude.

So, Daniel’s hand worked with his mouth to get Jack where they both wanted him to be.

He climaxed in a gentle, slow surge, feeling every pulse of semen leave him and paint Daniel’s fingers in streaks of pearl. He breathed through it, letting the contractions run through him, take him to that most sacred, beautiful place where all he knew was Daniel’s love for him.

Daniel lay down beside him. He licked his lips and smiled lazily, the corners of eyes crinckling into the deep furrows which spoke of past laughter and future joy.

Jack smiled back.

“Hey,” he said, voice croaky and dry from sleep.

“Hey,” Daniel said.

And then they didn’t say anything, and that was fine.

Jack closed his eyes and, just for once, didn’t have to work too hard to fight that 6 a.m. wake-up call.

 

ends


End file.
